Saban's Spider-Man
''Saban's Spider-Man ''is an American cartoon animated television series produced by Saban Capital Brand. It is based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Synopsis After being bitten by a radioactive spider which gives amazing spider-like powers, average high school teenager Peter Parker uses his great powers as his greater responsibilities, after lifting a burglar escapes after beaten by the wrestler Crusher Hogan and kills his beloved Uncle Ben, as the masked superhero know as Spider-Man where he start battling villains such as, the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, the Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Carnage, the Kingpin, the Enforcers, and many others. Cast Main Character * Jason Spisak as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting Characters * Misty Lee as Aunt May Parker * Wil Heaton as Harry Osborn * Jessica DiCicco as Gwen Stacy * Alyson Stoner as Mary Jane Watson * Joshua LeBar as Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Ogie Banks as Randy Robertson * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allen * Cree Summer as Glory Grant * Eric Bauza as Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane * Cristina Vee as Sally Arvil/Bluebird * Hynden Walch as Debra Whitman * Kuetwood Smith as Captain George Stacy * Elisa Gabrielli as Dr. Ashley Kafka * Kelly Wu as Sha Shan Nyugen * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Daran Norris as John Jameson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson * Grey Griffin as Betty Brant, Norah Winters * Seth Green as Ned Leeds * Susanne Blakelee as Cassandra Webb/Madame Web * Corey Burton as Ben Urich * Josh Keaton as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Tricia Helfer as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Charles Duckworth as Hobie Brown/Prowler * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curt Connors * Kath Soucie as Dr. Martha Connors * Max Burkholder as Billy Connors * Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn Villains * Armin Shimmerman as Green Goblin * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Otto Octavis/Dr. Octopus * John DiMaggio as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, Hammerhead * Stephan Stanton as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Dwight Schultz as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Diedrich Bader as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Thomas F. Wilson as Max Dillon/Electro * Travis Willingham as Flint Marko/Sandman * Jim Cummings as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Mark Hamill as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin * Frank Welker as Venom ** Matt Lanter as Eddie Brock * George Takei as Martin Li/Mr. Negative * Daran Norris as Abner Jenkins/Beetle, James Sanders/Speed Demon, Jackson Brice/Montana * Steven Blum as Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern, * Estelle as Elizabeth Rawson/Knock Out * Nicki Minaji as Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust * April Winchill as Leeann Foreman/Whiplash * Tara Strong as Danielle Forte/Mindblast * Danny Trejo as Raymond Bloch/Ox * Dee Bradley Baker as Lizard, Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron * Brad Garrett as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Glenn Steinbaum as Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon * Philip Proctor as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Brian George as Miles Warren/Jackal * Jason Spisak as Spidercide * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Kaine Parker * Keith Ferguson as Steven Hudak/Scorcher * Rob Paulsen as Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang * Jim Meskiman as Living Brain * John Kassir as MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion * Keith David as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone * Tara Strong as Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit * Michael-Leon Wooley as Hippo * Angela Bryant as Calypso Ezili/Calypso * Kari Whalgren as Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart * Nick Jameson as Michael Morbius/Morbius * Nolan North as Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer * Other Heroes * Brian Blooms as Steven Rogers/Captain America * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk ** Gabriel Mann as Bruce Banner * Tom Kenny as Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man * Colleen Villard as Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman as Thor Odinson * David Kaye as Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X, J.A.R.V.I.S. * Steven Blum as James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine * Nolan North as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Grey DeLisle as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Dee Bradley Baker as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Dave Boat as Benjamin Grimm/Thing *David Kaufman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Saban